Spacemen
by CeilingMuser
Summary: Laila discovers a very big secret about her favorite band, Muse. ;
1. A Whole New World

I said good night to my mother and headed for my room. I opened the door and my jaw dropped. Sitting on my bed and moon chair were Muse. They were dressed in odd white and blue clothing, in a material that looked somewhat like leather.

"What are you...how are you here?" I stuttered. Matt started speaking.

"Hi, Laila. How are you? We came here through the power of flight." He wiggled his fingers and made a funny face, but I was still too shocked to smile. Then Dom launched into his speech.

"Uh, we," he gestured to Chris and Matt, "are aliens. We need to take you to our spaceship so we can travel to our home planet so we can win this war we're having with the Seleans and gain world conquest. That way, we can restore order with the planet. But the big thing is," he paused dramatically," you're one of us. We're here to take you home."

"Wait, what? But my parents are down the hall. That can't be! I must be hallucinating. I must be-" Chris interrupted, and gently put his hands on my shoulders.

"Laila, calm down. You're not hallucinating. This is real. You're going to be fine." He said slowly. "And, if you agree to come with us, we'll explain everything we can. OK?" Somehow, the way he spoke to me did calm me down. Maybe it was some alien power he had. Maybe I had it too! But there was only one way to find out. I nodded.

"OK, let's do this. But promise me something: I'm going to see my parents again, right?" The three cast their eyes down.

"Not in person…But you can speak to them!" Matt said nervously.

"We left them some telecommunicators and a note, so they should be fine." Dom added. The two sides of my brain fought a bitter battle. My logical side demanded I stay here, for what reason would make me leave my parents and the life I love? But, the side still under Chris' mysterious spell, wanted to go with them, saying it would be fun to go into space with Muse! They're your favorite band of all time! My logic gave in.

"Aw, what the hell, let's go!"

"Great!" the three friends said simultaneously.

"Follow me!" Matt cried.


	2. Why

"Your spaceship looks like an eye." I stated as we walked out my front door. The ship was medium sized, silver with blue pin striping, a half sphere window in front, and had what looked like 3 missiles of some kind.

"She sees it, that's a good sign," Chris commented to Dom. Dom, who was apparently the most informed, told me that our species had invented a special cloning device that only members of our race could see.

"It helps a lot in battles," he said.

"What _are_ we called, anyways?" I asked. I hoped it wasn't something unpronounceable and lame.

"Oh, we're the Bismillans," Matt piped up, "And our planet's called Bismilla." Hmm, where had I heard that before? I struggled to remember. I seemed to think it was from a song…That was it! Bismillah was from Bohemian Rhapsody!

"Wait, like Bohemian Rhapsody Bismillah?" I said. Matt beamed like I was his child and had just said my first word.

"Yeah! Good for you, you know stuff!" he said excitedly. By now we were climbing up the short ladder in the back of the vessel. As I entered I was taken aback at so big it was. Closest to me on the left was a small area with storage containers ad shelves, assumedly for food and supplies. To the right were a control area and two transporters straight from Star Trek.

"The inventor of the transporters worked on _Star Trek_ for a bit." Chris told me.

We moved to a small seating area and plopped down on the comfy couches.

"This is a bit tight," I remarked. The walls had cut in to the middle of the ship, and I had a little phobia of small spaces.

"Oh, that's because we need room for the bedroom and galley." Dom said. Then he stood up and started to the front of the ship. Soon, I heard muffled conversation. Who's here now? Dom returns with Tom Kirk and I curse myself for not remembering him.

"OK, Laila, this is Tom. Tom, this is Laila. Say hi." We greeted each other simultaneously.

"So, you're the abductee?" he said smiling.

"Eeyup. You're the getaway car driver?"

"I suppose so. Speaking of which, we better get going. We only have so much time!"

"Right," Dom agreed, "And I owe you some explaining."

"Us too!" Matt said, a pout forming on his face.

"Yes. So, we're taking you to our, and yours, home planet because right now we're fighting a huge war with the Celenians, and-"

"They're so evil! They even wear evil clothes!" Matt interrupted. I couldn't help but giggle at the thought of 'evil clothes'.

Dom continued, "And they want to conquer our world so they can force our people to convert to their religion. It encourages theft, murder, rape, deception, every pain inflicting crime you can think of, followers are told to do this. It's horrible. We need a leader-a true leader, an Azizan." I was a bit overwhelmed with this information. The Celenians sounded heinous. It was disgusting to think about them.

"What's an Azizan?"

Chris spoke this time. "An Azizan is a leader that has the power to control elements and use their magic to their favor. Legend states that an Azizan would come to power that had never known the likes of our planet or our enemies before."

"We think it's you! And so far, it looks pretty good…" Matt said. He smiled like he really thought I was the Azizan of legend. I smiled back.

"What's wrong with your government now?"

"Oh nothing's wrong with it, it's just that we've made a few mistakes, so we've been downgraded on the council, and we want to get back to where we were." Dom said.

"Or higher!" Matt exclaimed hopefully.

"I doubt that!" a call came from the bow of the spaceship.

"Shut up, Tom! You wish you were higher, too!" Matt retorted.

"He's right, Matt. Let's not get our hopes up." Chris said. He patted his friend's back while he sulked. Suddenly, we were fiercely jolted out of our seats.

"Hold on!" tom shouted. Above us, I heard the whoosh of a missile.

"Celenians! No!" Matt cried. Uh oh.


	3. To Your Battle Stations!

Tom took immediate evasive action as the guys went to their battle stations. I was deathly afraid and curled up on the couch, praying we would survive the attack. Matt pushed lots of buttons quickly and I heard gears moving. The ship must have a battle mode.

"The phasors are ready, Chris! Fire at will!" Matt shouted over the loud blasts of weapons against the hull. Dom yelled,

"That last one did some major damage! The shields won't able to hold much more! We need to get out of here!" tom charged ahead like a battering ram, and I hoped he wasn't going crazy.

"Leila, we need you! You need to make a force field!" Dom said.

"How?" I screeched, "I don't know anything about this!" Dom calmed himself. His eyes glazed over.

"You just have to trust yourself," He stated. He went back to his station.

"Ok," I whispered. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on the ship being enclosed in a giant, protective, healing bubble. I imagined it to be a strong as steel, yet as healing as laughter. I felt it growing larger. 'I hope to God this works,' I thought to myself.

"You're doing it! You're doing it!" Matt exclaimed. I opened my eyes, and sure enough, when I looked out the window, I saw a glistening bubble surrounding the vessel. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"And look, the Celenians were scared off, too." Chris said, pointing out the empty space ahead. I looked the view was warped and constantly rippling. A pastel colored circle appeared soon afterward. I was quite beautiful, and a little strange. I didn't know that this sort of thing was even possible in the real world. Then again, I had no idea there were aliens, and that Muse is made up of them. Anything can happen now.

"And we're here," Dom said.


	4. Into The Supermassive

"This doesn't look like a planet to me," I stuttered, still shaken up from the attack. I was slowly regaining strength as I was slumped on the couch. Using that energy for the force field completely wiped me out.

"It isn't, it's the wormhole we use to get to our part of the universe, the part which our planet is in. But it won't take long." Dom explained. I squinted at the thoughts he was putting in my head. Astronomy was never my strong suit, and that combined with me not being functional, I was lost.

"Won't we get…stretched out or something?"

"Spaghettified, and no. That only happens with a black hole, wormholes transport, and this one is completely safe." Dom answered.

"Supermassive Black Hole," Matt giggled.

"We're entering the wormhole in about a minute!" Tom called from the front of the ship. I couldn't believe it. I was actually going through a wormhole to another planet. Another planet in which I would use…magic? Energy? To be honest, I didn't know what I would use. But it would help Muse, and their race. That's all that mattered. I plodded towards the window, having regaining some strength, to see what it would be like to travel through a wormhole.

"You might get a little dizzy," Chris warned.

We entered the wormhole, and looked surprisingly like the little interlude between _Bejeweled 3_ levels, except one million times more beautiful. There were blues, reds, greens, whites, and any other color you could imagine swirling around the ship. The wormhole twisted and writhed, but never caved in, and I was thankful. If I squinted, I could see the end of the tunnel.

"Tom, we're never gonna get there if you go this slowly!" Matt told the concentrating pilot. I felt the vessel lurch forward out of the wormhole. Before me was a sapphire blue and emerald green planet much like mine. The poles were light red, I assumed because they were rich with iron. Before I knew it, we had landed. All I saw was grey concrete. We stepped out and were met with four beings in light sparkling cloaks. Matt, Dom, and Chris bowed deeply to the bodies, so I took the cue and did the same. "Welcome, Leila," the cloaked people said.


	5. A Brave New World

We were led downstairs and through many narrow corridors before we reached what looked like a committee room. There were those seats on risers and a tall desk like you see in city hall, and opposite was a small table with some regular chairs. Matt, Dom, Chris, and I sat at the small table, and the cloaked figures resided ay the tall riser desk. Finally the figures unveiled their identities.

I chuckled. "That actually makes sense." Sitting in front of me were Queen, which I assumed ran the planet, as they were the only ones who greeted us and the planet was called Bismilla.

"Dominic," Freddie began, "Are you completely and utterly positive this girl is the girl we have waited for? The Council doesn't have time for any more mistakes."

Dominic slowly stood up and began speaking, his tone reverent.

"Yes, she is the girl. When we were attacked by the Celenians on the way to the wormhole, she created a force field. Without her, we would not have made it home." Wow. I didn't realize the shield I made had such an effect on our fate.

"You say you were attacked before you entered the wormhole?" Brian questioned.

"Yes." Dom replied.

"This will be something The Council will discuss at a later time. Have you told everything she needs to know?" Freddie said. I felt that some things could be clearer. But I didn't know if that was all they knew. I supposed my teacher person would explain the rest.

"Everything that you told us, sir." That must mean that their demotion was really bad. I felt sorry for them.

"Very well. Take Laila to the house, and then return as soon as possible. We need your input on those attackers." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Matt's eyes light up for a split second, and then return to downcast reverence. I hoped that whatever they were going to do, it was good for their reputations. I was shuffled out of the room and out into a new world.


	6. Hello,Goodbye

The city outside was sparkling from the alien sun. The buildings were so tall, they couldn't be called skyscrapers, they were more like galaxy-scrapers. I stood in awe for a moment before I had to walk to the hovering vehicle in front of me. It seemed like all of the vehicles had the same blue and white theme. This one was almost completely white, with the exception of navy blue ridges surrounding the cabin. We all got in and rose to about the middle of the buildings, and sped off out of the city.

"Why are we heading out of the city?" I thought this was the last stop in my adventure.

"Nope, we have to keep you a secret form everyone for as long as we can. Don't want any spies killing you, now, do we?" Matt laughed quietly but the thought that I was not as safe as I had thought chilled me. But I distracted myself by looking out the window and marveling at the speed of the craft. We would probably be wherever our destination was soon enough. As if on cue, Chris announced that we were here and we all piled out. The place was much smaller and less grand than the main city. In fact, it looked more like a large Japanese house. Surrounding it were gardens and little gazebos, and even a small practice target. I had no idea what I would be doing, but I had a feeling it could be lethal.

"This is where you'll be living for the next few months. I hope it's nice enough for you." Dom said. He had been silent the ride here, so I wondered what was going through his mind.

"This will be perfect," I said, trying to reassure myself and him. "Will you visit me?"

They all looked sad at this. "We'll try, but I don't know…" Dom trailed off. I took a deep breath to ease myself from the sudden sadness.

"If this is the last time I'll see you guys for a while, can I at least get a goodbye hug?" We exchanged hugs and I set off for the foreign house that would be my home indefinitely. I wished everything would be all right now.


	7. Peace Out

I walked into the house and was suddenly greeted by a petite redhead in a white shift.

"Hello, you must be Leila. I'm so pleased to see you." I thought heard her mutter 'alive' after the fact.

"Yeah, that's me. Are you my teacher?" So far, she looked so small and weak, I was wondering what she could teach me.

"Indeed. I'm Amara. Let's get you into your room." She led me to the far end of the house and showed me into an airy room that had ample room for the bed and things. Then I realized I didn't bring any clothes or anything.

"Uh, what about my clothes?" I asked, ashamed.

"Oh, there are plenty or garments for you in the closet. We thought of that before you came here." Amara replied.

"Oh…OK. What now?" Amara didn't respond, but simply walked out into the back garden. I followed her into a peaceful grassy area with a small winding creek and beautiful wildflowers. I was instantly calmed, like when Chris assured me I wasn't hallucinating.

"Here, let's sit. What I need you to do is very simple when you concentrate, but otherwise, you'll never get to learn anything else." I did as she told me, anxious to get on with the lesson.

"When you were in battle with the Celenians, you made a force field over the entire ship. That in and of itself is amazing. But you were completely out of energy afterwards, correct?" Amara stated.

"Yes," I replied.

"I am going to teach you how to work your magic without draining you. Relax. Think of the place where you feel most at ease. You have everything you want for a perfect. Keep that in your mind. Concentrate on it, please." I concentrated on being at the bank of a lazy river, swinging on an old wooden swing and listening to Nishe on repeat. I felt a light buzzing sensation in my head, then emptiness.

"OK, open your eyes."

I returned to reality feeling at peace with everything.

"Now we can truly begin." Amara said quietly, "Begin, your training, I mean."


	8. Uprising?

Over the course of what I thought was two weeks, I had done virtually nothing compared to that night. I had produced a small spark of flame, a gentle breeze, a small earthquake, a miniscule lightning bolt, and a tiny wave in the fountain.

"Little by little, Leila. That's all it takes to get the ball rolling." Amara said to my numerous, but well-placed complaints.

One day I decided to see just how much of my powers had grown. I walked to the singed meadow of the firing range. At the other side was a human-size target which I'd never seen before. _ Perfect, _I thought. I concentrated on the fire I wanted to produce: the biggest, hottest fireball in the planet. As I thought about it, I felt my hands grow warmer. I looked down and saw a fireball the size of a dinner platter. I raised it up and threw it as hard as I could. I saw it racing towards its target for a split second before the dummy blew up in flames. I thought of using water, but decided on air. I opened my arms wide and felt a gust. I brought my arms together and a wind that was at least 50 miles an hour sped to the flaming dummy, fueling it.

"We were going to do that today, you know. That's why the dummy was out here." Amara said, startling me.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked.

"I followed the smell of smoke," she said. Did I detect a hint of irritation?

"Oh…" I muttered.

"You should put the flame out now." Amara said, the merest trace of an order in her voice.

I summoned a tidal wave and engulfed the dummy.

"Thank you." she said curtly and walked off. Oddly, I felt ashamed, not proud. I vowed to make it right with Amara later.


	9. Over Dinner

At dinner that night, I tried to learn more about Amara. Even though I had been here for a fair amount of night, I knew next to nothing about her. She always seemed to turn the subject either or something else. Was she just shy or secretive? So at the table eating greens and what tasted like a steak in an apple sauce, I had a special reason for questioning her. I wanted to do something special for her.

"So, what did you do before I came along, Amara?"

"I was training others for the same purpose as you. If we are to go to war with the Celenians, then we need as much power as possible." She said curtly, and then took a bite of the steak.

"I didn't know that. So all Bismillans can do this with training?" Amara looked at me quizzically.

"All beings can do this with training, but Bismillans don't need as much of it as others," She sipped her glass of milk. From what animal, I couldn't guess. It had a purple tinge.

I began eating my meal. It was actually really good, despite my still-lingering apprehension of alien foods.

"Did you cook this?" I asked. Perhaps I could make a special meal or something for her.

"No, food gets sent here from a center in the city. Stored food would rot too fast here," she replied.

"Oh," I paused, thinking. "Do you have any hobbies?"

"Hobbies?" Amara questioned, as if she didn't know the meaning.

"Like things you like to do in your free time, not training me." I said. Training only took about 6 hours in the day.

"I sleep, or eat. But that's with you." I sighed, frustrated at her answer, but also slightly amused at it.

"No, not like that, Amara. Like when I'm not training with you, I like to paint."

"Oh," she said, realizing what I meant. "I don't do that stuff." I huffed in frustration. Finally I told her straight out my intentions.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" I shouted. Probably not the best way to get the message across. Amara looked up, her face blank.

"Do good for me," she said calmly. Then she broke into a huge grin.


	10. Test Drive

Over the next couple weeks, the training had gone from a Zen class to a war-time boot camp. Amara had me running miles and shooting at moving dummies. I summoned huge fire-storms and hurricanes, blizzards, tornadoes, earthquakes, things I never dreamed about a month ago. It was unbelievable and awe-inspiring. Even Amara and I battled a few times, so I could get the feel of a real life-or-death battle. But Amara would never kill me. I don't think. One day after training had finished and Amara and I were in the main room drinking some energy tea, there was a knock at the door. I jumped up, hoping it would be the boys.

"Stay here," Amara said firmly, "It could be a danger, and it could kill you. That can't happen." I sat back down on the pillow. Amara opened the door cautiously.

"State your name and intention."

"It's Matt, Dom, and Chris. We're here to see Leila," Matt said. I jumped up and ran towards the door. I tackle-hugged Matt and he almost fell over.

"Hi!" I said excitedly. I hugged Dom and Chris tightly. Amara walked inside, inviting everyone else in. The trio sat on the couch.

"They've been watching you, Leila," Dom said. Matt made wiggly fingers at me, mouthing, "Oooooooh."

"Have their expectations been met?" I asked.

"All except one," Dom answered.

"They hoped for perfect obedience," Chris added. Matt cut him off.

"But what can they do, you were raised human. You are really exceptionally good with this though, all of this."

"Thank you, I guess." I bowed slightly.

"We need to get to the point, Matt," Dom said, taking on a serious tone.

"What's going on?" I interjected.

"A skirmish has broken out in low orbit. The council thinks this would be an optimal time to debut our power." My eyes widened as I realized two things: That I was going into a real battle, and Dom was a true leader. His hazel eyes had frozen with near-Vulcan emotionality, and his face was now that of a veteran commander. It scared me, but made me feel comfortable. I wouldn't die from his lack of ability. Mine, however, was a different story. The thought of dying made me shudder.

"OK," I said. My mind had muddled into a kind of clarity, if that's possible.

"OK." Chris sighed and got us going. I bowed to Amara and then waved goodbye. The hover vehicle waited outside. Now I was going into battle, knowing what I was getting into. But really, what _had_ I gotten myself into?


	11. Fight!

The sky burned. I could feel the heat from the inside of the ship. Little balls of lasers and other weapons flew towards our fleet. I could see the enemy ships shaking and deteriorating, slowly but surely. I couldn't see to my sides, but I assumed our ships would be in a similar shape.

"You call _this _a skirmish?" I called back to Dom from my perch on the ship. The guys put me in a small glass case above and to the right of the cockpit. I was sort of like a gunner, but without the guns. Tom took care of that.

"You wouldn't believe the moon battles, then." Dom answered, "All you need to do is supercharge a couple of torpedoes and this'll be over." He tried to give me a reassuring look, but it turned into sad and stoic. I looked forward and adjusted my headset, ready for Tom to give me the signal.

"Ok girl, do your thing!" I chuckled as I quickly brought some fire-lightning to my hands and shot it through the "glass". It was actually a malleable shield. The two powers met and lit up its section of space. The ball grew and sped to the target, a rather large warship. The ship exploded on impact. I jumped, startled at the result of my charge.

"You OK with this, Leila?" Tom asked.

"I'll have to be right now." He fired another for me to charge. I did and two fighters blew up. Now only 3 ships remained: 2 fighters and a hospital ship.

"I don't want to blow up the hospital," I told Tom.

"All right, we'll take care of that one," he replied, and I heard Dom's voice in the background.

"No…" I muttered, slightly confused, "It's a hospital. There are innocent people there." Dom took the mic.

"We know, but if we let them go, they'll heal and we'll have more Celenians to deal with." I knit my eyebrows together.

"But the nurses and the doctors," I started off firmly, and then trailed off.

"They become a liability."

"So we can't do anything?" I pleaded.

"Maybe if I can rig a transporter beam…" Tom mused. I suppose he pushed a button because now him and Matt were talking and couldn't hear me. After finishing with their ship-babble, Tom put me back on.

"Leila, we're to use a transporter beam to transport the hospital ship back to the moon. You'll have to help us move it, though." I heartily agreed. We moved it without a hitch. By now, the rest of the fleet and taken care of the fighters.

"Well, that was Doctor Who episode," Matt remarked when we were all back in the main cabin. I smiled.

"Where were you and Chris, anyway? What were you doing?"

"I'm the engineer; I make sure we don't fall out of the sky while being hit with lasers. Chris does the heavy lifting." I chuckled.

"Home?" I asked, eager for a restful sleep.

"Paperwork." Dom replied. I sighed deeply.


End file.
